Don't waste your life
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Short fic written in different POV's with the same topic. Please read!


A/N: Wow guys...this is like my second short story! Well to tell the truth it's the only thing I have time for... Anyway, this is just another something I wrote in class and I thought I'd share it with you. It was originally for an essay of life but the teacher changed the topic on the last moment and yeah...from there I just changed it a little bit. Hope you enjoy!

Wow...life is complicated isn't it? I mean, your parents always tell you that you'll be fine. They make it sound like there will never be any problems. You assume you'll be fine. But then you hit your teens and it's like surprise! Here's a big scoop of reality in your face! All of a sudden your parents divorce and your half-brother makes his reappearance in your life. Your girlfriend dumps you because all it ever is with you is sex. Your brother tries to take over your life. Your dad goes sicko and you find out your mom cheated on your dad when you were young. I mean what the hell? What happened to the life your parents always talked about. The one where your dad doesn't go and have a hart-attack before signing the divorce papers, you don't get emancipated from your parents, you sure as hell don't become brothers with your brother and you surely don't get married at 16 to your brother's best friend. You realise that this is life...that this is reality and after a while you accept it and you grow to love it. Then your wife leaves you, your brother betrays you, your dad almost dies again and you get in the worst car accident. Then you look in the mirror and wonder. Shit, was this what I was meant to do? Get to waste my life? You start to wonder if it's worth it and soon enough you start to wonder if you're worth it. But I'm here to tell you that you are...one day your wife will come back to you, you will be brothers and your dad will get what is coming to him. Sure, it's hard to get to that point but I promise you...in the end it will be worth all this damn trouble. You will survive. You will live. You will be the master of your own destiny.

Nathan

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Life...what a small word for such a big meaning. Philosophers have so much to say about it...but in the end they don't know your life. You realise that nobody can tell you what to do because no-one lives your life but you. Scary thought. You're in charge of everything in your life. Some crap happens and you have to take the blame cause you were the one who made the decision...it's your life. Unbelievable. When your young you just want to grow up...be an adult. But once you hit adolescence...you want to turn back the clock. You use to be the outsider, just you and your best friend against the world. Suddenly she's married to your brother and you're in a massive love triangle, your uncle who could have become your dad dies and your mom is pregnant again. It's like you want to scream I AM STILL A KID! But you can't because you remember you aren't...you're an adult and it's time to make decisions. It's time to take responsibility. Confusing as hell. You stand in front of the mirror and wonder why philosophers have the look on life that they do...after all it doesn't seem to reflect your life one bit. Then you remember that they also lived their own lives...that they had their own problems. And when you lead your best friend down the aisle to your brother you know this is it...this is what makes life worth while. Precious moments like these. Precious moments that are scattered all through your life.

Lucas

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

You grow up as the youngest child in a family full of children. You live your life as your parents want you to. You're the typical good girl – contradicting your sister. You become friends with your now best friend and you ignore his brother till one day. Then you realise your in love with his brother and you can't help it. What do they say?

Good girl all your life and nobody notices. One mistake and it's as if everyone notices.

Like they never made mistake before. Then you get married at 16...yeah I know it's like one of those what the hell moments. Then an asshole comes along and persuades you to go after your career and leave your husband and you do...Your successful. Till the divorce papers reach you and it feels like your world might end. So you go back to him...only for him to reject you. After a while things become better and you get back together and soon you get married again. I mean ask me where I would see myself five years ago and I promise you this wouldn't be the answer. It's mind blowing how fast the course of your life changes. Call it fate or coincidence...call it whatever you believe in. But I believe it's your actions that lead you to where you are. You take yourself to what you are suppose to come. Is life fame? Or money? Or is it life...a term that you can't explain. Something filled with love and everything that comes with it. Are you happy with your life and the choices you made?

Haley

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Life. I use to think it was all about how much money you had, how popular you were and how many guys you could get with. Now I'm not so sure anymore. Now I don't feel the same. I mean someone once asked this: If who I am is what I have. And what I have is lost. Then who am I?

Good question. Okay so if you revolve your life around money...what happens if you go bankrupt? Or if it revolves around popularity...what happens when you suddenly drop to the bottom of the food chain? If it revolved around how many guys you could sleep with...what happens when you suddenly fall in love? Does your life just stop? Maybe I've got it wrong...but I like to think my life revolves around me. It sounds superficial but in fact it isn't. Your life revolves around your choices, the people you love, your friends, your work, your loves...basically it revolves around you. I guess it's scary to think that people hurt you...cheat on you with best friends. But here's a tip...keep your head up. Somebody will come along...even if it is that same person. Remember everything happens for a reason...the reason might just be a little confusing to you in the beginning but you'll figure it out.

Brooke

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Let me be the first one to tell you that life doesn't end when someone dies or moves away. Believe me it feels like it but it doesn't. But life sure as hell has a way to slap you when you're down. But here's the question...how did you get down there in the first place? You cheated with your best friend's boyfriend? You had a fight? You started using drugs? Hmm...life didn't just push you to do that. Truth be told you pushed yourself in that direction...you have no-one to blame but yourself. I mean how the hell can you blame life...when you control your life? It just doesn't make sense. Stop blaming it on something else and take responsibility for your own actions and you'll see...if you make changes your life will change for the better. Maybe your someone special will come back with his daughter, you'll be at peace with your mom's death and you'll finally be able to let go of the guy that you've been holding on to for so long. Maybe...in the end...you'll finally be able to live your own life.

Peyton

Don't

Nathan

Waste

Lucas

Your

Haley

Only

Brooke

Life

Peyton


End file.
